Anticipated Vision
by VixenOnFire
Summary: Alice's vision leads to an interesting turn of events for Jasper. Warning: Sexual content, intended for mature audiences only.


_Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own, or manage, the rights to these characters. **WARNING:** Adult situations. Intended for mature audience only._

**ANTICIPATED VISION**

I sensed her movement before my eyes locked with the outline of her supple form. The way her body seemed to curve around the metal frame of the Bentley sent pangs of arousal from the tips of my fingers, right through the length of my hardening shaft. I watched silently as she lifted the boxes from the floor of the garage, placing them gently in the trunk of the car. Each left, each bend, increasing the longing urges within my own body. Her black skirt inched its way up her slender legs with every motion, almost as if she were beckoning me towards her. I shifted uncomfortably as my cock bulged against the zipper of my jeans, stretching the fabric to its fullest extent. Alice had always consumed every one of my senses, yet today there was something different about the way she danced about the room. The waves of her contentment that unconciously rippled towards me, had captivated my attention, and I could not avert my eyes.

Alice leaned forward, placing another box into the trunk, exposing the flesh along the small of her back. Another ripple of arousal flooded my groin, and I bit my lip to avoid the moan that would surely escape me. From the corner of my eye, I saw her flash a wicked grin, as she slowly bent down once again. Does she understand the effect she has on me? Her smile was suggestive that she did. Well, Alice is not the only one in this relationship that can play outside the rules.

I smiled, reaching down to soothe the aching between my legs. My throbbing cock was already begging to break free from its containment. I began to slowly rub across the denim, concentrating on my own heightened feelings, whilie pulling hers closer to me. Her senses flooded my body; the sheer contentment of the moment. I needed her to understand what power she possessed over me; the utter insanity of her beauty, the engrossing conception of her perfection. Within a tiny moment, I had her. The emotions that coursed through her empty veins were mine for the taking, as I began to work the hidden desires which I felt spilling across the open space. I could feel that very desire pulsing from deep inside of her, and I knew that her arousal was not just by my hand. She had envisioned this moment, and prepared this scene for the two of us.

"Jasper ... Whitlock .... H..Hale" She mumbled, falling forward against the side of the car.

I stepped from the shadows, as she moaned in delight from my silent talent, sending shivers of lust throughout my body. I wanted her. I needed her. And she wanted my love in return. I crept soundlessly behind her, running my chilled fingers up the marble curves of her thighs, and pressing her breasts into the door frame. She drew in a sharp breath as I intensified the feeling of my fingers working their way up to her wet panties. A small giggle escaped her, and I found myself momentarily startled by what my searching hands encountered.

"You have been a naughty girl." I whispered, leaning forward to nibble softly down the side of her neck. "I believe you forgot to fully dress this morning."

"Me?" She groaned, as my fingers found their mark. "I never forget. I always prepare for the moment."

"Mmmm...that you do."

Another sharp breath, and her legs spread wider for my ever eager fingers. I moved her slightly, bending her stomach over the hood of the car, and gliding my fingers along her moist slit. My cock throbbed, and swelled, the moment her venom began to dribble down the sides of her thighs. She moaned louder, as I probed two fingers deep inside her warm hole. There was no longer a need for my power to affect her, yet I could not control the swell of arousal that now envelops the two of us. It urges, and calls to me, pushing me further into this blissful state of raw sensuality. I inserted a third finger, as my other hand gently pushed her skirt upwards, revealing the porcelain beauty of her tight ass. I pressed into her, my cock rubbing against the back of her leg, slipping a playful growl through my teeth. I needed to taste her.

As I removed my fingers, I could not fight the urge to lick her taste from my own flesh. My tongue swirled around them, sampling the nectar that awaited me. Her scent was intoxicating as always, yet the taste of chocolate upon my tongue was too much for me to bear. I needed her, and I needed her now. I dropped to me knees, and edged her legs apart further, as I dipped my tongue into her.

"Oh God Jasper .... YES!" She screamed, the sound of my name driving my senses into a wild uninhibited passion.

My tongue danced around her clit, lingering just over the sensitive spot that I knew would send her into euphoria. I could feel it pouring from within her, the want, the need, the unadulterated longing that we both possessed. Her scent swirled around me, as my tongue probed along her slit, sliding in and out of her warm, tight hole. I moaned, pushing my face as close to her as possible, soaking in all of her taste. My cock was pleading to be released from its prison, but I was not yet finished with pleasing her. Tightening my control on her emotions, I nibbled softly at her tender clit as it began to swell and beg to be broken by no other than myself.

"Let it go sugar." I whispered, pulling back slightly to lick across her luscious ass.

A moment later, my attention my attention returned to her throbbing clit, as she called out my name. Her taste is something I cannot get enough of, and now it covered my face with its perfection. She began to pant as I worked her clit into a frenzy, both my teeth and tongue moving in unison with her desires. She tensed for the oncoming wave, but nothing could prepare her for the onslaught as I intensified her orgasm.

"OH YES MAJOR .... YES YES!" She bellowed, the screams echoing off the walls of the garage.

Her juices flooded me, as she released her sweet venom upon my face. I reveled in it, soaking up as much as I could before she began to shiver from my touch. Pulling back, I slowly lifted her shirt free, finding that once again the bare necessities had been removed for our pleasure. My fingers trailed up the length of her spine, wrapping around her neck gently, and pulling her back towards me. She leaned willingly against my chest, as my fingers explored the delicate regions of her peaked nipples. My God, she is beautiful. Everything about her makes my body feel alive. She reached behind her, slowly undoing the buttons on my jeans. The mere simple gesture of her touch made my cock twinge and swell to proportions I never knew could exist.

"Mmm Alice...yes...touch me." I whispered in her ear, my hands never leaving her perfect breasts.

I closed my eyes and pressed against her back as my jeans dropped to the floor. Within an instant, her hands her searching for the hem of my boxers, ripping them free with her strength. I grinned, tossing my shirt aside, knowing that she was going to have her way with me. But today was about pleasing her. I wanted nothing but to show her the true meaning of our love. I turned Alice to face me, taking her left breast into my mouth, and swirling my icy tongue around the nipple. She shuddered, and began to stroke along my hard shaft. I lunged forward, unable to control the way my body feels whenever her touch is upon me. Growling soflty in her ear, I cupped her ass within my hands, and laid her down across the hood of the Bentley.

"I Want you inside of me Jasper." She moaned. "Please...I need to feel you move within me."

My cock was sliding deep inside of her before she uttered the last word. As soon as I entered her, my mind and body became filled with the overwhelming sensation of pure bliss. Slowly I moved my hard shaft in and out of her, as she arched her back, moaning louder and louder with each pass.

"My God Alice!" I Shouted. "You feel so good!"

She did not answer. She couldn't. The waves of unimaginable ecstacy wrapped around us both, driving my desires into an even deeper passion. The way her body constricted around my cock was uncontrollable. I began thrusting faster, and harder, watching the way her breathing picked up, mirroring my own panting sensations. I leaned back and groaned, as my fingers danced around her nipples. The hardened peaks felt like my own personal playground, reserved just for our pleasure.

"I lov eyou Japser." She whispered, reaching down to stroke her own clit.

My eyes widened as I watched her glide along her slit, working her way down to my engorged cock. Her fingers wrapped around me, and instinctivly I began pumping faster into her. There was no control. I needed her. I wanted to feel her explode along my length.

"OH GOD ALICE!" I screamed, tossing my head back, and thrusting harder into her.

I felt her body tense around me, which only pushed me further into total exultation. Her slit tightened, and constricted, pulling me deeper inside of her body. We were close now, and there was no stopping it. I didn't want to stop it.I wanted to feel her release with me, our bodies blending into one perfect being.

"Jasper YES...Don't stop .... Please don't stop!"

Her hands traveled back to her clit, as I watched her rub vigorously against herself. Growling at the intense sight, my body began to shudder. My cock was at its peak - the hardest it had ever been - and demanded her attention. I moved as hard and as deep inside of her as I could, and she responded with low growls and grunts of her own. She arched her back, dropping her hands to my thighs, and dragging her nails across my granite skin.

That did it.

I couldn't help the overwhelming sensations, the utter perfection of this moment. I looked deep into her eyes, and as she smiled up at me, her delectable hole confined my cock inside of her.

"OH MY GOD!" She groaned, and growled, pulling me down on top of her.

Within an instant, she exploded against me, her orgasm taking control of her animalistic senses. The moment I felt her pulsing against me I lost control, returning the sweet release of my own venom inside of her.

"Yes Alice ... Oh God Yes!"

My body convulsed, the sheer pleasure rushing through my body, heightened by that of her own vibrating orgasm. She lay there in all her splendor, looking up at me with those perfect golden eyes. I couldn't help but lean down to kiss her lips, my tongue probing her mouth for the dessert I so desperately needed. Her taste is unlike anything I have ever known, and as our tongues collided, my world became complete.

"I love you Alice." I whispered against her lips.

"As I love you."

I realized in that moment, that we had been perfectly designed for one another, as if we had always been destined to live this way. Together, wrapped in pefect harmony and unyielding devotion, for the rest of our eternity.


End file.
